Talk:Dappletail
Style Concerns * Intro contains subtle spoilers [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 21:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed Dappletail's mentor The article says she had two mentors, Windflight and Stormtail. Since when was Stormtail her mentor?--Nightfall101 16:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Windflight was always her mentor. It was never Stormtail.--Dragonfrost 22:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) But in Bluestar's Prohecy before the battle with WindClan it showed Stormtail helping her with warrior moves. ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 15:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Shadewing Just because Stormtail was helping her with battle moves doesn't mean that he was her mentor! Besides, I think she was already a warrior at that time. Blizzardfoot;] 08:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Stormtail was helping her with her battle moves because he had a crush on her. But that's just me. :P Hollydapple798[[User Talk:Hollydapple798|''Happy Halloween!]] 18:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. why would Stormtail, a senior warrior, have a crush on Dapplepaw, an apprentice? That's just plain wrong, that's a load of badger droppings. Also, his mate was Moonflower.. I don't recall Stormtail being the kind of warrior to cheat... 19:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) We've already discussed this, and your comment isn't helping improve his page. Please take this to an appropriate forum }} 19:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) How Dappletail Died Dappletail died when the forest was getting knocked down. A apprentice had caught a rabbit from WinClan's territory when it strayed over to ThunderClan's territory. But the twoleg's had poisned all the rabbits and the apprentices didnt know, so when Dappletail ate the rabbit she got a stomach ache once she ate it and died in the morning. : ( WE ALL KNOW HOW DAPPLETAIL DIED!!!!!!--Dragonfrost 22:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I think they put that there because it CLEARLY says "How Dappletail died". -_- Please stop spamming talk pages just posting events about characters. They're meant for discussing improvements for the article. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 03:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) how come it said in Bluestar's prophecy that dappletail wouldn't have kits with stormtail because some she-cats didn't have kits. but in a dangerous path dappletail says "i had one in my first litter deaf form the day he was born" in regards to speckletail's kit snowkit's deafness. It says that Dappletail waas dead in Starlight, but she was dead in dawn the book before Starlight. We only list the "deadbooks" as books when the cat ''appeared after dying, as she appeared in StarClan in Starlight, but she didn't appear in Dawn. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 19:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If Stormtail and Dappetail weren't able to have kits because Dappletail wasn't able to, ut then she had a litter sometime because of the comment in A Dangerous Path, does that mean that the kits were Stormtail's kits? So would Bluestr and Snowfur have half siblings mothered by Dappletail?Hollytail 00:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail How...What do you mean Stormtail and Dappletail?Willowpool 04:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Stormtail and Dappletail were supposedly mates, although it was never confirmed. Yes, Hollytail, Bluestar and Snowfur would have half-siblings. But please take this kind of discussion to the forums. Thank you. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 18:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Did she have kits with Stormtail? I thought that Dappletail had no kits, yet she was a queen. Also I didn't think she would be with Stormtail either, since Moonflower was his mate. Riverpelt 14:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt In A Dangerous Path she mentioned that she had a litter of kit with a deaf kit, but we'll never know if Stormtail was the father. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 16:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If Stormtail and Dappetail weren't able to have kits because Dappletail wasn't able to, but then she had at least one litter sometime because of the comment in A Dangerous Path, does that mean that the kits were Stormtail's kits? So would Bluestar and Snowfur have half siblings mothered by Dappletail?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Hollytail, but I guess we'll never know who fathered Dappletail's kits. Wouldn't Bluestar or Snowfur have known about it anyway?Riverpelt 16:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt Erin Hunter confirmed that Dappletail and Stormtail didn't have any kits. 00:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Kits Should we add that she had kits? Like in a family tree or something? Cause in A Dangerous Path (pg 81) she says that she had a litter of kits. : "White cats with blue eyes are often deaf," Dappletail mewed to Fireheart. "I remember one of my first litter..." She sighed. : silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 14:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe we should, because if she did have kits, they should be added.Riverpelt 21:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt : Wait a sec, it said first litter in that sentence, does that mean she had more than one litter? : 00:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : : That's what I thought as well, about her having more than one litter. It also seems possible that she could be the mother of greystripe, dustpelt or ravenpaw or them all for that matter. Of course we would need to wait for confirmation. It would also have made sense if she was Smallear's mate as well, but that's for the Erin Hunter's to decide. (heavenily) Apprentice Pixel Dappletail was an apprentice at the beginning of Bluestar's prophecy,shouldn't she have an apprentice pixel?? -Mallie Yeah, I posted that up there^. Someone's been assigned to it in PCA. When Tweek Week is over, the image will be worked on and added. ''Oblivion''Got it memorized? 02:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I know this has nothing to do with the article, but whoever did the character pixel, it is really good! Coat detail is very nice. Keep up the good work. Cowsrock1 01:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC)ΩCowsrock1ΩCowsrock1 01:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) White fur It says that she has white fur, but the pixel has no white fur. -Mallie It also says she's dappled, but in her picture she appears brindled. *sigh* I put that on the list for Tweak Week, but it got removed. (I have no idea why!) 06:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It says she is a toriseshell female. Cowsrock1 01:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC)ΩCowsrock1ΩCowsrock1 01:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Also what colour are her eyes?! Sunfrost Family Shouldn't it be listed on a tree that Dappletail and Stormtail were mates? I know that they didn't have any kits together but still... Also, I have a suspicion that her kits' father was Smallear. Rockpelt 00:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) So... what you're saying is that her mate is Stormtail, but she had kits with Smallear? 00:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Um..Stormtail wasn't her offical mate. Or was he? If not, no. If so, maybe. Being this up to say Whitestorm or Sandy. They may help. -- Badgers with Lollipops ~ Honeyrose34 I don't think that Stormtail was ever his official mate, and even if he was Erin Hunter never confirmed it. 11:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Smallear was Speckletail's mate, not Dapplepelt's and Dapplepelt and Storntail were mates but i dont believe they had kits together...than again its posible Dappletail and Stormtail were not official mates. 19:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Whitestorm. Although they did act like it...does anyone know how i can make a pixel? i ve wanted to do one but...i dont know how :P Dappletail...i dont know who her mate/ kits were, but i wish i did. I have an odd feeling that she and Speckletail are sister but probably not...my guesses are wrong most of the time... Join PCA if you wish to create a character pixel. This is not the place to ask. Also, your guesses belong either on your user page or the forum. And Whitestorm is correct, it has never been confirmed that Stormtail and Dappletail. -- 01:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) charart Dappletail's tortoiseshell and white charart is perfect and other tortie and white cats need to look more like itRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) what happened to the charart? it got messed up. 21:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I reverted it back. 22:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) She looks more like a tabby, or is her coat pattern mentioned elsewhere? VioletwingFly away with me! 20:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Her mate is Stormtail?... do we have a ref for Stormtail ever being her mate? If not, do we remove it? Maple♥poolMischief brewing 22:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) None of the Erin's ever comfirmed it so yes I think we should. Seafang 23:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It never said they were mates. Please remove it... Like, now. 23:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Queen Doesnt one of the books clearly hints that dappletail cant have kits? BrackentailLionblaze 05:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy hints at it, but that book was released after A Dangerous Path, in which Dappletail said that she did have kits, so it's an inconsistency. }} 01:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Purple eyes ? On her pixels She has purple eyes where does it say she has purple eyes? Her eye color is never stated, if I'm not mistaken, but they're blue in the image o3o. 01:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Dappletail's Death What killed Dappletail? I can't remember. No one killed Dappletail- she died from a poisoned rabbit. Hope this helped! :D 12:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Her age Dappletail was littermates with Twanyspots and Trushpelt, why was she still an apprentice in Bluestar's Prophecy, despite being at least 3 years old by then. the same for One-eyeMoonflower22 (talk) 17:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC)Moonflower Apprentices became warriors in BP (it seemed) whenever the leader thought they were ready. There are timeline inconsistencies, as I said on Robinwing's page. Into the Wild was written much before Bluestar's Prophecy and therefore, everything's not going to be on the dot when it comes to littermates, or in some cases, even relatively close in ages of cats.